swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Axe (Starship)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide This page details The ''Crimson Axe Starship. You might be looking for the Affiliation of the same name, The Crimson Axe.'' The Crimson Axe is a formidable pirate vessel captained by the notorious Feeorin pirate, Rav. The ship has a distinctive vertical configuration, with massive angled hull plating recalling the shape of a primitive axe head- thus its name. Atop this massive structure sits the command and control decks. The armored hull not only protects the ship from attack but also gives it a devastating ramming capability that tears and punctures lightly armored freighters or lesser military craft. Several hangars allow fighters, freighters, and other craft to dock or be brought aboard. The main hangar is located at the front of the vessel, protected by huge armor-plated doors. Several smaller hangars are located on the decks below the main engines, with their entrances facing aft. The ship is also outfitted with a Tractor Beam to pull debris and disabled craft aboard. Rav's ship and most of his vile crew bears the Bloody Bones symbol, a distinctive, red X-shaped mark that immediately identifies them as dangerous, brutal, and self-serving pirates. For many years, they boldy attack ships and settlements throughout The Outer Rim and other regions of the galaxy. They are opportunistic and operate anywhere that might provide them with credits, goods, or ransom payments. During the war between The Galactic Alliance and the Empire, The Crimson Axe ransacks defeated bases and settlements, or occasionally sifts through the debris fields of massive space battles. The crew delights in easy pickings and quick scores. One of the ship's greatest achievements is the sacking of the Jedi Temple on Ossus, two days after it falls to Sith and Imperial forces. The defeat of The Galactic Alliance and the reemergence of The Galactic Empire under Sith control makes piracy more difficult. At the end of the war, The Crimson Axe is forced to return to its earlier ways, though it occasionally benefits from the ongoing battles between the Empire and its enemies. Eventually, Rav decides that there is better and easier money to be made in bail bonds and acting as a coordinator for bounty hunters. Rav turns the ship into his base of operations on Socorro, dropping the tall, pointed vessel into a massive, ancient Sarlacc Pit in an outcropping above the Killee Wasteland. From its high perch, it overlooks the vast black sands of the surrounding landscape. The ship towers over the small city of Killee-Kor, built throughout the rocky cliffs and mesas long ago. Like many settlements on Socorro, Killee-Kor is a haven of underworld activity and home to hundreds of fringe-dwellers. Bounty hunters and less savory individuals often visit The Crimson Axe to confer with Rav. The pirate promotes the idea that the ship is still operational, and could be used to leave at his command, but many speculate that it has become a permanent fixture of the Killee Wasteland. The Crimson Axe Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +1*; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14* (Flat-Footed 11*), Fortitude Defense: 35; +11 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 790; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 135 *When grounded, The ''Crimson Axe has the following statistics: Initiative: -2, Reflex Defense: 11 (Flat-Footed 9)'' Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Battery +13* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (2) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Battery +7* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +50 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (1 Square) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 60, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +1, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +1, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 550 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 150 (Prisoners) Cargo: 3,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 2 Shuttles, 1 Light Freighter, 12 Starfighters Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (+8 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +50) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships